


欢迎光临红浪漫

by everygrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everygrey/pseuds/everygrey
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	欢迎光临红浪漫

这时已经开始犯晕了，金道英酒量很差，一杯就要上脸，红彤彤地，脸颊和眼睛一样红着，皱着眉头又咽下去一口，这一口逼出两滴泪珠，没能含在眼珠里，一下子掉下来，眼睛就挂上两滴珍珠，沿着弧形线条往下流，很可怜巴巴的。  
好像被坏孩子带进来一样，穿着白色的毛衣，眼睛努力瞪大着，他有点困但是又不敢睡，于是变成一只惹人爱的兔子，微不足道的攻击性，好像扑到谁身上都不会是沉甸甸的，而是轻轻的毛茸茸的，仰起头看，嘴巴笑一笑，很可爱的一只兔子。  
但是好孩子金道英20岁，平生第一次进酒吧，喝的上头上脑，昏沉沉的，捡了自己的大衣就往外走，他当然是被人带进来的，现在都喝得临近晕倒，一群的规整学生里金道英是现存还清醒的唯一一个，他升起一股子骄傲劲儿，酒红色的大衣没扣上扣子，走起路来两侧生风，金道英想，这酒吧一条街上最酷的人就是他了。  
于是他昏昏沉沉的，小兔子一样跌进一个人的怀抱里，肩是比自己宽的，胸膛温暖，他睁了睁眼，瞅见是一张不错的脸，笑起来要很好看，皱眉头也别有一番风味。他找到了温柔乡，自己也笑起来，眼睛弯弯，脸颊上红晕两团，之前留下的疤痕也褪成一个小小的酒窝，温柔乡进了他自己。但温柔乡迟迟不说话，金道英腿都在打结，几乎是整个人都靠在那个人身上，脸也贴着另一个人的脖颈，说话时呼出热气，对面往后退一点，他就搂一点，最后两个人紧紧凑凑地像一对来喝酒的情侣，只不过一方已经喝醉。  
“怎么了？”他喝醉了，语调也要放软，撒娇一样讲话，“走吧，嗯？”  
然后对方终于讲话了：“去哪儿啊？”  
金道英抬手指一指，街对面，酒吧一条街，隔一个路口就是酒店一条街，这里灯红酒绿，那里也尽力亮灯，金道英使了使劲，揽了对方的腰，带着他先走出了第一步。  
再清醒一点时是热风拂面，没有说得这么浪漫，很拖拉地走到了酒店，然后再抬头，对面人贴着他耳朵讲话，你把身份证拿出来一下。  
金道英觉得好笑，都来开房了，怎么还不好意思，自己掏了掏口袋，钱是没了，身份证倒是硬硬凉凉地卡着。他先亲对方的耳朵一下，再讲：“给你，我身份证拍的也挺好的，你看一看，是不是？”  
对方接过去，好像是真的看了一下，金道英眯着眼，大堂的灯黄中发白，他模模糊糊地看见对方白白的脸颊，衣服也是黑色，几个色块交织，最后他剩下一点力量去看表情，笑意盈盈的，嘴边拱起两个酒窝，货真价实的，不是疤痕也不是错觉，是真的很温柔一个长相。  
电梯做到12楼，监控里面都要看得清清楚楚，金道英语气软软叫哥哥，凑近了耳边又要轻轻吹一口气，喊哥哥一会儿轻一点，我好怕痛。真实借酒装疯，他平时哪里这样，衬衣扣子最多解到第二颗，露出一点锁骨都要叫裸露的最大限度，太严实的一个人，喝了酒就要变成另一个人，野生的兔子变成家养，怯生生地扑进怀里，又紧密地搂住，赖主人一样赖着街上一个温暖的怀抱。  
金道英自己心里偷偷叫，夏威夷阳光男孩。  
夏威夷阳光原来不是很热烈，先帮他脱外套，又帮他卸皮鞋，金道英穿着白色袜子，趴在床上又突然坐起来，抱着人的腰，说，哥哥我们做爱吧。  
所以立马热烈起来，把他搂着跪在床上，被动地承受一个吻，唇舌都交缠在一起，不很熟练，喘气声渐渐粗重，金道英就想，原来不是经验丰富的男孩，很主动地把身子缠上去，一双手钻进衣服去揉他的腰，冰凉凉，激得金道英一抖。  
他很快发火，语调却还是粘腻的，你捂暖一点呀，冬天这么冷呢。对面就滞了一下，手也不敢动，嘴上都要停一下，但还是坏，最后捞一个脸颊上的亲亲才走，像幼稚小孩。  
“也不是停的意思。”他又哼哼唧唧起来，但是眯着眼睛，还是很享受这一点点温存，“你亲一亲我的脖子吧。”  
很骄傲地抬起来，小学生得小红花，老师立马发奖励，脸颊是热乎乎的，还带着点软，面团一样黏他的脖子，一下一下亲得很轻，连脱他的衣服也是，哄着喊他，道英抬一下胳膊，再抬一点，等一下再亲。  
所以这次性爱里，最常用的词是好乖好乖。拉裤子拉链的时候金道英突然去捂他的手，还是这样哄，道英把手放开，不会疼。这样哄着放开，又哄着抓起来十指相扣，很亲密地像认识了五年，其实连五个小时都没有。金道英又在想这个人的脸，要长什么样呢，模糊地看见是一张白净的脸，要有两个酒窝，说话的声音也是温柔的，他最后归结一下，是长相和性格都很温柔的大他几岁的哥哥类型。  
但是突然地，他的阴茎被含进嘴里，只是舔弄了几下，金道英就要不行，他弓着腰，扭动屁股，带着哭腔呻吟，话说得很软烂，哥哥倒是叫得很清晰。射出来的时候也是，因为不知道名字，所以是喊着哥哥射的，又立马扑上去亲哥哥的嘴，小猫舔人一样，手还抓着手，使一点力气就要留下红痕，金道英紧紧握着，猫爪怎么也没伸出去。  
虽然是不太懂亲吻的哥哥，但是好像很懂做爱，扩张得很彻底才插进去阴茎，几下浅几下深地爽得金道英掉泪，珍珠一样的眼泪，全部掉在另一个人的肩膀，直溜溜地滑下去，金道英还没看见眼泪的归宿，又被插得喊哥哥轻一点，慢一点哥哥。很懂得撒娇和磨人，一句话分成两句讲，两句话的头和尾分别要带一个“哥哥”，哥哥也只能说好，放缓一点速度，又往里进一点。  
是很骗人的哥哥。答应的话没有一句实现，每一句都答应，每一句都应好，每一句都在等下一句的哥哥。最后大型犬一样趴在金道英身上舔他的锁骨，狠狠亲一下，留一个不重不淡的红痕，好像给兔子戴上一个项圈，他当兔子金道英的小主人。

第二天起床的金道英当然惊慌了一下，但也只是一下，他喝醉酒也是适当的，记得自己大街上随便拉一个应该不错的帅哥，帅哥和他在酒店开房用的还是他的身份证。金道英捋顺了一遍，帅哥还没起床，他踢了踢帅哥的小腿，然后露着后背的人就扭过来搂他的肩。这时天已经全亮，脸能看得很清晰，金道英没被搂住，坐起来观察了一下，想想自己不亏，是真的帅哥，白白软软的，脸贴着枕头挤出来脸颊肉了还是一个帅哥，眉毛都长得很好，嘴角睡觉都有一点上翘，酒窝就显出来，金道英满意地穿衣服，满意地去洗漱，再出来时帅哥已经睁开眼睛瞪着天花板，瞳孔琥珀色，和金道英对视时显得深情又多情。他很亲密地贴了过来，金道英捏了捏他的肩膀，还带着刚醒的一点点哑，问他，你几岁，要叫你哥哥吗。  
贴得很亲密的人一瞬间僵硬起来，棕色头发乱糟糟的，低着头，像一只犯错的小狗，金道英又问一遍，有22岁吗，然后摇头了，眼神很可怜，手臂环成一个圆圈住金道英的腰，确认了两遍搂紧了才说。  
“我19岁。”  
那么昨天我叫哥哥的时候怎么不说呢，金道英心里说，但是没问出来，挺丢脸，嘴上没说话，手伸下去掰19岁弟弟的手，没掰开，更生气，审犯人一样瞪着他，努力分开了一点，问：“那你叫什么？”  
语气都不是询问，有点训斥，小狗委屈回答，郑在玹。  
又问：“郑在玹，怎么昨天什么都不说？”  
然后小狗抬头了，这次很自信，变成昨天的帅哥，只是金道英非要添个“小”，小帅哥笑得眼睛弯弯，讨人喜欢的酒窝也冒出来：“道英昨天要扑我身上的，你先主动的。”  
这样很自信，金道英打了他的头，郑在玹头上如果有能量条，这一下能没掉半条，“叫哥，昨天不是也看了我的身份证吗，比你大一岁。”  
因为还有半截能量，郑在玹边眯眯笑着边把金道英拽近了点，又回到刚才那个亲密的姿势，他隔着衣服亲了一下金道英的肚子，“道英我们还是那么陌生的关系吗，昨晚都那样了，就不要哥哥弟弟了吧。”  
话说得很大胆，动作却小心翼翼，抓着金道英的手说的，让金道英也觉得好玩。  
最后约法三章，可以不说敬语，但是叫道英哥。郑在玹点了点自己的酒窝，说，道英哥亲一下，以后都叫道英哥。金道英没理，郑在玹撇撇嘴，金道英又很急着说，以后以后，快去洗漱，哥哥请弟弟吃饭。  
但是哥哥没带钱，所以是郑在玹请客的，他很耍赖，说叫一声哥哥才要付钱，金道英看着后面小孩的眼神，小小声叫了一声哥哥，郑在玹装作没听见，问，什么？听不清？金道英又生气又着急，皱了皱鼻子，然后贴近郑在玹耳朵，使坏心眼喊了很大一声“哥哥！”。  
郑在玹边揉耳朵边付钱，后面还戴着小黄帽子的小学生问，哥哥你弟弟多大？  
郑在玹看了看金道英，蹲下来小声说，17岁。  
小学生点了点头，拉金道英的手，两个大人跟着小学生一起挡道，一个小路障和两个大路障。  
小学生说，哥哥。金道英嗯了一下，互动做的很好。  
“哥哥，你都17岁了，怎么比我10岁的还要不懂事，听一下你哥哥的话吧。”  
金道英脸一下拉下来，但还是对小学生说了好，又趁郑在玹不注意踢了一下他屁股，很不耐烦地，快走吧哥哥。  
郑在玹揽他的腰，把两个人变得很亲密，说话都有种幸灾乐祸，好的好的，我们走吧。


End file.
